


Strex Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale Gentleman's Club is the hottest place for adult entertainment to be found in that sweltering stretch of highway between Night Vale and Desert Bluffs. And new dancer Kevin the "Strex Kitten" thinks he might have found something even hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super Bass

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hanging out in a livestream watching [Carro](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com) draw, and somehow things ended up with the creation of Stripper Vale (art results [here](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/post/70377617013/i-feel-like-it-truly-isnt-a-stream-until-we-delve)). Everyone has their own take on it, and this is mine, featuring "Strex Kitten" Kevin and my personal headcanon Desert Bluffs!Carlos, Santiago Mendoza, who you will learn about over the course of this fic.

The club was smoky. It was always smoky, regardless of how long ago that smoking in it was banned. But even through the hazy air, Kevin caught sight of dark eyes looking at him as if they were seeing right through his shorts and liked what they saw. A single finger beckoned him and he was half tempted to hop off the stage right there and then. 

But Management wouldn’t approve of that.

Kevin reluctantly tore his eyes away from the mysterious figure and turned back toward the pole in the center of the stage, stretching out along it and shaking his ass, making the tail attached to his thong swish and earning a few whistles from the crowd. Pulling himself onto the pole, he twirled around it until he was facing the bulk of the audience once more, making the bell on his collar jingle as he pointedly kept his eyes off the back corner. He slid down the pole and onto his knees, crawling out to the edge of the stage to take a few bills with his teeth and allow other patrons to slip some into his shorts and collar before standing and walking off, taking the tail in hand and swinging it idly to the side as he gave the audience his best view, hips swaying before he disappeared behind the stage curtain. 

"And that was our very own Strex Kitten!" the cheery announcer declared, "He’ll be out to get acquainted with you all in just a bit, but while you’re waiting, get ready for Ginger and his naughty-knots~!"

Backstage, Kevin quickly checked his make-up and accessories, ensuring he looked fierce as ever, before making his way out onto the club’s floor. 

Most of the patrons were focused on the stage. Earl was something to look at, especially tonight in those boots of his. And Kevin did his best to devote his attentions to the ones who weren’t, but he kept finding himself pulled toward the back corner, toward the mysterious man who had beckoned him. It wasn’t long before he gave in.

The man sat alone at a small table sipping a drink of some sort. He wore a suit and had dark skin, with eyes and hair to match, save for silvery spots at this temples though he looked too young to properly have them, and blindingly white and straight teeth set in a strong jaw. He flashed those teeth as he saw the dancer slink towards him, stopping him at arms length and motioning for him to turn around for a better look without a word.

Kevin wasn’t about to argue, turning and bending low at the waist, letting his tail swish flirtily before he looked over his shoulder. “Hi. Strong silent type, huh?” he teased lightly in that mock-shy tone the dancers used when they were afraid of scaring a customer off by being too forward.

"Only if you’re not doing something right," the man replied in a voice that went straight to Kevin’s cock, making him forget for a second that he was the one that was supposed to be turning the customers on.

Kevin collected himself quickly, though, rolling back upward and stretching slowly before turning to face the man with a smirking. “Well then,” he laughed, “I guess I’ll just have to get more right, won’t I?”

The man laughed, low and rich. “Eager to please, aren’t you?”

"Uh-huh," Kevin replied as the man motioned for him to move in closer, and he obliged, leaning in so that he could speak into his ear.

"So I hear that everyone has to keep their hands to themselves on the club floor. Does that rule hold in a private room?" he asked.

"All the rules are a little more flexible behind closed doors," Kevin purred, "A lap dance is twenty a song, if you’re interested…?"

"Very," the man said simply, pulling a twenty out of his pocket and tucking it carefully into Kevin’s cat-ear headband, caressing the dancer’s hair as he pulled his hand away.

Kevin was struck speechless for another moment before pulling away, leading the man into the back rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional soundtrack: Super Bass - Nicki Minaj


	2. Shake That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less optional soundtrack: Shake That - Eminem feat. Nate Dogg

"So…" Kevin began casually, stretching to show off the lines of his torso, lean but with a softness to them, "what’s your name?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, even as he admired Kevin’s body. “Santiago,” he replied after a moment, adding “Do you have one, or am I just supposed to call you ‘Strex Kitten?’”

"Ooh, I like that name, Santiago," Kevin purred, letting the name roll off his tongue as he let his hips sway to the music. "Mine’s Kevin."

"Kevin? That’s cute," Santiago chuckled, leaning back and spreading his legs wide to invite Kevin closer.

Kevin winked and stepped into Santiago’s personal space, leaning in to speak into his ear. “I try. Now, Santiago, why don’t you tell me what you like…?”

Santiago was thoughtful for another moment as he reached up to flick at the bell on Kevin’s collar and drag a fingertip down his chest. “I like those thighs of yours.”

"You want to be between them?" Kevin asked, taking Santiago’s hand and sliding it lower, diverting it to the side just before it reached the waistband of his tailored short-shorts and down his thigh.

"Maybe," he replied, pressing his fingertips into Kevin’s flesh, testing its firmness and looking pleased.

"What else do you like?"

Santiago let his hand fall away from Kevin’s thigh and eyed him up and down. “That ass looks pretty nice… Does it feel nice, too?”

"You’ll have to be the judge of that…" Kevin slowly turned around and pulled the tail out of the way before grinding down against Santiago’s crotch.

A soft “Oh…” was pulled from Santiago as Kevin made contact, grinding down harder to the beat of the song but never pulling away.

Kevin grinned at the sound, looking back over his shoulder to see the look on Santiago’s face. “What do you think?”

"I think," Santiago said between moans as Kevin managed to find the customer’s dick through his pants and slot it perfectly along the cleft of his ass with each roll of his hips, "that it’d feel nicer if you weren’t wearing these. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Kevin’s shorts and attempted to tug when the dancer stopped him.

"Tsk. I bet it would," Kevin lamented as he pulled away from Santiago slightly, turning and running his own hands along his customer’s thighs, gently encouraging them closer together before straddling him, "but even back here, what little I’ve got has to stay on." He positioned Santiago’s hands on his ass, just barely holding him up and wrapping his arms around his neck. "But we won’t let that get in the way of our fun, will we?" he murmured, grinding down against him.

Santiago groaned in response, gripping at Kevin’s ass and letting him set the pace of their grinding, feeling how hard the dancer was getting against him.

After what was really an all too short time, Santiago recognized the outro of the song playing and groaned in response. “Turn around so I can feel that ass of yours again,” he ordered, and Kevin complied easily. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a bill and a pen, trying not to let himself be distracted by the way Kevin must have been trying to get him off with just this. He pushed Kevin forward, making his ass press closer in and also allowing his back to be used as a table as he scribbled something down on the money.

The song ended and Kevin pulled away reluctantly, disappointed that it seemed Santiago was going to make him ask for the money for another dance. He didn’t expect the man to stand up before he could turn around. Strong arms surrounded him, sliding down his torso and gripping his hips again.

Hot breath blew across Kevin’s ear. “I have to go,” Santiago murmured, dropping his head to kiss at the base of Kevin’s collar and slipping his hand further than strictly necessary into Kevin’s shorts, tucking a hundred dollar bill very securely into Kevin’s thong before walking out of the private room.


	3. For a Good Time Call

Kevin's eyes went wide when he finally pulled the $100 out of his thong at the end of the night.

"What'd you do to earn that?" a voice from behind him somewhere piped up, catching sight of it.

"I just worked,” Kevin replied quickly, stuffing the hundred back into this panties as he counted out the rest of his tips for the night, hiding it before anyone else could see the phone number written on it.

"What kind of ‘worked’? ...You're not gonna give us a bad name," the voice replied, it's owner stepping into Kevin's line of sight in the mirror and revealing it was Cecil, "This is a reputable establishment. Josie wouldn't stand for anything that would threaten that reputation and I doubt that the new management that brought you in would appreciate it either."

Cecil's comment was more than a little antagonistic - he’d not been terribly fond of Kevin since the new dancer had been brought in after the club had been bought out from a big corporation based in Desert Bluffs, even though they were working on a routine together to capitalize on the fact they looked twins - but Kevin didn't, or at least chose not to, pick up on that. 

"I didn't do anything like that," Kevin insisted, "I'd never break the rules like that. I just gave this... beautiful... man a lap dance, and he must've really liked it."

Cecil laughed a little at that as he wiped off his stage make-up, handing Kevin the bottle of make-up remover so he could do the same. The other dancer was far from jaded, but he didn't quite have Kevin's wide-eyed innocence either. “Sounds like someone’s sweet on you. And you might be a little sweet on him. Good luck with that.”

Earl swatted at Cecil’s shoulder, taking the make-up remover from Kevin to take off his painted on freckles to reveal the real ones that didn’t show up so well under the bright stage lights or the dark ones in the rest of the club. “Oh, like you’ve never had a thing with a customer, Cecil,” Earl said, mostly playfully but a little wistfully.

“I’d never,” Cecil protested. “I hear it gets messy. I only meet boyfriends outside of work. And then sometimes they’ve visited me here. But even that doesn’t work out great,” he added with a small frown.

“Aw, that just means you’ve had bad luck so far,” Earl said, rubbing Cecil’s shoulder as he turned to Kevin. “Getting regulars is always fun, and there’s nothing wrong with dating someone you met at work. It isn’t against the rules after all.”

Kevin nodded, not sure what to think as the three of them changed out of their work outfits and into street clothes. Cecil and Earl continued to chat as they turned in their cuts of tips and headed out the back door.

“Good night guys!” Kevin called out as he shrugged into his jacket and stepped out into the cool night air.

It took Kevin three days to mull over the conflicting advice and then work up the courage to call the number written on the hundred. 

The only reason he really did it then was because that money needed to go towards rent that afternoon, and he didn’t want to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

He paced around his apartment for half an hour with the number punched into his phone before finally hitting the call button.

A feminine voice answered on the other end of the line. "Hello, you've reached the office of James Mendoza, head of StrexCorp Marketing Research. How may I help you?"

Kevin's face dropped. "Oh. I think I might have the wrong number." 

He looked from the money to the phone and back again, checking to make sure he punched the numbers in correctly and finding he had.

The voice on the other end chuckled, "Oh, no trouble, sir. Have a -"

"Wait, I'm not sure," Kevin interrupted, chewing at his lip and staring at the number, "Can leave a message for, um, Mr. Mendoza?"

"Of course."

"Can you just tell him that Kevin called? And if he recognizes that name he should call me back at 555-7588?" 

"I'll see he gets that message. Thank you, and have a wonderful day on behalf of Strex."

The call ended and Kevin finally stopped pacing his apartment in favor of sinking into his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional Soundtrack: 867-5309 (Jenny) - Tommy Tutone
> 
> And yes, Kevin's number is 555-SLUT.


End file.
